A Collection of Missmatched Stories
by Fresh blood
Summary: I'm in need of practice again so this is where I shall post my scenarios that have no place in the canon of my stories. Any request for a scenario is welcome and I encourage them. See inside for details, and that isn't a ploy to get you to give me a hit.


**I'm in serious need of help. Some of you may consider me dead and I don't blame you. I haven't been heard from in a very long time by anyone, bar a few individuals. The reasons for my absence are many, ranging from my new job with it's ridiculous hours to having money to spend on things such as games and cinemas that keep me distracted. Well, I'd like to put a stop to it and finish my stories. Unfortunately because I haven't written in several months I'm afraid I have the mother of all writer's blocks. It's the type of block that makes your mind go blank when you look at a word document. I have hundreds of ideas to finish the stories I have started I just cant get them from my head and on to the computer screen.**

**So, here is what I propose. I am in need of practice again and, as corny and cheesy as it sounds, I'm now taking requests for scenarios. If any of you who have read my stories would like to see something happen in them that wont be canon, or wish I'd done something where the opportunity for me to do it has passed, then review or PM me with a scenario and I'll see if I can write it. Below is one such example from a friend of mine that I wrote for him a long time ago. I guess you can say it's a long last chapter for 'Return of the Dragons', However it isn't canon to that story.**

**Requests are not limited to those stories, however. Any scenario can be accepted as long as it involves either eragon or spyro related themes. I'd be more likely to take on the request should it be comical or romantical (If that's even a word) so bear that in mind when you make it.**

**Well, I've rambled on for long enough. Merry Christmas and enjoy the first installment of a collection of missmatched stories.**

_Keep going, both of you, _Saphira instructed as she watched the battle before her. Both Spyro and Cynder were fighting, training against each other under Saphira's instruction. They didn't know why they were doing it, as far as they could see Saphira had no reason to make them do it. But whenever they thought about telling her otherwise her superior size and skill subdued them and they yielded to her wishes.

"You're not going to win, Spyro," Cynder yelled out as she took to the air and blew a gale at Spyro, keeping him from opening his wings to follow.

"Not if you keep doing that I won't," He shouted in reply, squinting up at her through the wind and tracking her as she flew over his head. It didn't take long, however, for Cynder to stop her attack and inhale, thus allowing Spyro a brief moment to gain flight.

Spyro spread his wings in a flash and leapt into the air, beating once, twice, three times until his wings were comfortably supported by the air beneath them. Now not at a disadvantage Spyro began to look for Cynder again only to be struck on his left, a long gash from Cynder's tail stretching from his hind leg to his fore. He hissed in mild pain, the wound stinging slightly but Cynder had shown mercy, it was no where near as deep as she could have made it.

"I'll get you for that," He called after her as she darted away from him, her tail swinging behind her, showing off the blood she had collected from him.

"I'd love to see you try," She replied, turning in an arc, the sun shining off her scales and dazzling Spyro's eyes. His brief blindness allowed her to get in close and she managed to unleash a breath of dark, rolling, shadow, bellowing out like black fire. It was all Spyro could do to let lose his own brand of fire, the red and black clashing in the middle and consuming each other.

The speed at which the two dragons were flying caused them to bridge the gap between them in seconds and they darted past each other through their fires, Cynder raking her claws against Spyro as she went. He growled in response and beat his wings forwards, performing a tight turn that threatened to strain his back. He twisted however and managed to take a position directly behind Cynder.

Cynder saw her opponent through the corners of her eyes and tried to evade him but it was no use. He opened his maw, his eyes flashed yellow and a stream of lightning shot forth, homing in on Cynder's tail blade as if it was a lightning rod and racking her body with all the volts the attack contained. She cried out as her muscles began to spasm and the lightning seized up her wings.

She began to fall to the ground, unable to keep aloft and she hit the dirt hard, where she continued to jerk and thrash about as the lightning continued to course through her body. Spyro landed not far from her and watched, unable to stop her pain and regretting making her go through it.

Seconds later, however, she stopped thrashing and was slowly able to stand again, just as Saphira approached them. _You both did very well, _she said to them as she inspected Cynder,_ but it appears Spyro's lightning element gives him an advantage over you Cynder. Our bones contain high levels of iron, that's why we're taught not to fly in lightning storms, it's attracted to us like flies are attracted to honey._

Cynder growled quietly to herself, "And it just so happens that my tail is my strongest asset." She sighed, "Well I guess everything has its weaknesses."

"Yeah," Spyro added, who wasn't really paying attention, all he had heard was 'everything has its weaknesses.' "But don't be too hard on yourself, Cynder, it's not your fault you're a girl." He looked up from the spider he was watching crawl over his claws when he heard two deep growls. "What?" He dumbly asked.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Cynder asked him, taking a step forwards, giving Spyro a glare that chilled his core.

"Nothing," he replied, "it's just that males are stronger that females, that's the only reason I beat you, I'm just inherently better."

_Wrong answer, Spyro,_ Saphira replied as Cynder leapt forwards and knocked Spyro to the ground. He yelled out in surprise as she began to assault him, scratching and biting, even going as far as to head butt him.

"Cynder, stop, OW!" he cried, trying to get away from the angry dragoness. He kicked out with his back legs and they made contact with her stomach, throwing her backwards and allowing him to scrabble away.

"Oh no you don't," She said as she sank into her shadow. She then travelled towards Spyro faster than he could run. As soon as she reached his shadow she pulled him into it, a quiet scream escaping him before he disappeared.

Saphira sank to her stomach, quietly laughing to herself as she listened to the bodiless shouts and roars as Spyro was taught a valuable lesson on how not to insult a young dragoness. After a few minutes of harsh beatings Spyro was suddenly thrown from the shadow, flying through the air and landing roughly on his back covered in scrapes and scratches.

Cynder elegantly rose out of her own shadow shortly after, not a single mark upon her. "Who's the weaker sex now?" She asked as she sauntered off, head held high.

Saphira watched her leave and chuckled lightly, rising to her feet and moving to Spyro. The humiliated purple saviour looked up at the larger sapphire dragoness, "What did I do?" He asked weakly.

_If you still don't know after that you're going to be in for a world of hurt._ She said, sweeping her tail behind her as she turned around, knocking Spyro into the air and back to the ground again with a thump. _And that's for my own payback, I'm a female too you know. _She then walked away after Cynder, leaving behind a now humbled Spyro.

_--_

"I'm thirsty," Cynder said after yawning. They were in their room in Eragon's tree house. Eragon and Saphira had been drinking wine in their bedroom and Spyro and Cynder didn't want to bother them. Instead they had stayed in their room, reading books and talking every now and then. "Go and get us something to drink."

Spyro looked up from where he was lying, "What?! Why me?" She glared at him and dipped her claws into her shadow. Vivid images jumped to the front of Spyro's mind from his previous beating and he sighed. "I'll be right back." Cynder smirked as she watched Spyro rise to his feet and make his way down the stairs, _I could get used to that_, she thought to herself.

Half way down the stairs the sound of snoring hit Spyro's ears and he began to move slower to avoid waking the typically angry dragoness if her sleep was disturbed. When he finally reached the bedroom floor he had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from laughing.

On Eragon's bed, was an upturned Saphira, lying on her back with her tail, wings and head draped over the edges. She snored loudly, copious amounts of slimy drool dangling out of her jaws and shining in the moonlight. Eragon was in a similar position except he was draped over the chair he had been sitting on; head slumped on his chest and arms dangling idly by his sides.

Spyro knew they had been drinking wine, an activity they rarely indulged in meaning that they really could not handle their drink. Because of Saphira's such large size the barrels that she had drunk from were stacked by the side of the room, but there were smaller bottles that Eragon had been taking his wine from, his goblet on the floor by his foot. _I'm sure they won't mind if I take a few bottles,_ he thought to himself as he grabbed four uncorked bottles and retreated back to the stairs, careful not to let the bottles clink together.

"Wine?" Cynder asked when Spyro dropped two bottles between Cynder's forearms. She looked at him quizzically, "Are you sure?"

"What's the worst that could happen?" He asked in return as he uncorked one of his bottles and took three large gulps, draining it by a quarter. "Not bad," he said as he tasted it on his tongue, "sort of fruity…but bitter."

Cynder had uncorked one of her own bottles and sampled the contents. She coughed slightly but still managed to drain half the bottle, "I thought it spicy," She commented.

And so they continued to drink, becoming more and more merry as the night drew on. Each of the two dragons found themselves laughing at each other's jokes, despite the fact they weren't funny. They also began to lose inhibitions, actually managing to touch each other with their tails if they wanted the other's attention rather than speaking.

"What are you doing?" Cynder asked through a laugh.

"What, nothing," Spyro replied. But he too burst out laughing when Cynder removed the bottle he had placed onto one of his horns. "Hey! That was my hat!" He laughed.

"You can't wear a bottle for a hat, Spyro," She replied, a grating hiccup escaping from her chest. "You can wear this though," she then said as she threw a pillow at him. He laughed as it impaled itself on his horns and as he shook to remove it, shook feathers all over the room.

"Hey, that was my favourite pillow," Cynder pouted, licking her scaly lips to remove the wine that had spilled from her jaws.

"Well you shouldn't have thrown it at me then should you," he replied. He then licked her cheek and threw a handful of feathers at her. They stuck to where he had licked her but she didn't seem to mind. Instead of removing them she polished off another bottle, downing its contents in one go. When the bottle hit the floor with a musical thud she belched loudly.

"Excuse me!" She quickly exclaimed, wrapping her claws around her snout and sealing her jaws shut. Spyro just stared blankly at her but after several seconds he burst into laughter again, small flames flickering in his nostrils. Cynder too began laughing and after a few more seconds they were both on their backs, the wine completely incapacitating them until they managed to stop themselves from laughing.

As they lay there in silence Spyro began to take note of their ceiling, he hadn't noticed that there was a bird's nest in the corner. He was studying the nest when all of a sudden his vision was filled with Cynder's turquoise eyes. "Yes?" He asked.

"You destroyed my pillow, Spyro," She replied. He failed to see where she was going with her statement and she only continued when her snout pressed against his. "You're going to be my pillow." He was about to say something in reply but Cynder cut him off by placing her head on his chest and almost immediately falling asleep, snoring loudly and threatening to drool.

"I didn't know I was that comfortable," he said to himself. He then yawned, stretched his wings and then nodded off, Cynder sleeping soundly on top of him.

The next morning Saphira was the first to awaken._ Oh, my head._ She mumbled. She needed water, but she didn't think she would be capable to make it to the lake without dropping out of the sky. _I'll send Spyro and Cynder,_ she decided as she peeled herself off of Eragon's bed.

She gingerly climbed up and out of the window, her head pounding as she scaled the tree to the next window. When she managed to slither in through the opening she had to stop and rest, lest she topple over.

When she finally regained her composure she was quite startled to see Spyro and Cynder, lying together in a bundle, tails, wings and limbs all jumbled together. _Looks like they can't handle their drink,_ she said as she noticed the four wine bottles by the out cold dragons.

**An ego-boosting review may also help, but flames are also welcome at your own risk.**


End file.
